


A Mouth That Tames

by an_odd_ducky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Werewolves, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/pseuds/an_odd_ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna shows Remus her idea for helping him come back to himself after the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouth That Tames

**Author's Note:**

> For all intents and purposes, we shall assume that Luna is over the age of consent (which is 16 in Scotland).

The muggle films always make a big deal out of the change from man to werewolf on the full moon. The muggles know nothing.

By the time the moon is full, a werewolf's body has been flooded with adrenaline for the coming hunt. It doesn't eliminate the pain, not by a long shot, but it is dulled. And even if it wasn't, the pain receptors in the brain are barely an annoying buzz when you take your first breath as the wolf and you can almost taste the blood on your tongue already. No, the transition into wolf is nothing.

It's the transition back to man that could kill you. 

Your body is aching so much that every muscle burns to move, and still you crave the feeling of flesh splitting open beneath your teeth. All of the adrenaline gone, your body only wants to rest while you feed on your last kill of the night. You start to get sleepy and relax, and that's when the your skin begins to crawl, your bones snap and reform, your internal organs shrink and shift. It takes the better part of an hour to change back, and every single minute is blinding agony. At the end of it, you're lying on a cold forest floor (hopefully), gasping and disoriented. 

The wolf lingers in the back of your mind in the moments after changing back. It is then that you're at your most inhuman, not when you're the wolf. It is then that you look normal, but you will still rip the neck out of anything that comes near as the residual thoughts of the wolf echo in your thoughts. You do not care that you are human. You do not care that they may be human, too. You want only to mangle and rip, driven by the scent of fear to find what is causing it, and only sated when that scent subsides as their blood drains into your eager mouth. You are a monster.

Remus Lupin knew he was a monster. He lived every day eager for death, knowing he was a monster, knowing that anyone who found out would think the same. The wolfsbane potion had made his life more manageable, but it was no cure, not by a long shot. They claimed the potion would tame the beast, that you could curl up like a housepet and wait for the moon to pass, but in truth, it was more like a sedative strong enough to bring down an elephant. A few minutes after drinking the potion, he would by staggering into furniture, trying to find his way into bed. More than likely, he never would, and he would wake the next morning to find lamps overturned and vomit in the corner. And the wolf was still there, always there, boiling under his skin, raging that its thirst for flesh and blood had been ignored. 

The power the wolf had over him had to be let out every so often, or it would continue to build until it tried to transform even when the moon was not full. Remus pushed it as long as it could wait. When he began to get nosebleeds on the week leading up to a full moon, he knew it was time. Quietly, he would lock up his house and apparate to Hogsmeade, making the short trip to toward Hogwarts, always stopping to take in the sight of the castle before slipping away into the Forbidden Forest to transform and hunt. It wasn’t a safe place by any means, but the creatures that lived there could sense the wolf raging inside him. Even the Arcomantulas would smell him coming and scurry away, although Remus thought it best to avoid the area where they typically nested. And while he almost certainly wouldn’t make it out of the forest unscathed, at least there weren’t any people wandering around that he might kill. 

Or, at least, that’s what he thought.

\---

Remus’ eyes fluttered open, his gasps finally slowing to heavy breathing as he lay face-down on the forest floor. There was no breeze in the forest, but it didn’t matter - it was always cold here, especially with the threat of an early November snow hanging overhead. Remus shivered against the cold ground. He hated the wolf, but at least his fur had kept him warm.

His face was damp with blood and tears, the tang of both still thick in his mouth. His stomach roiled from whatever he had eaten during the night. His nails were broken and bleeding. And still the wolf lurked, fed but not satisfied, under his skin. He let out a fierce growl and pushed himself up roughly only to stagger a few feet and slam into a tree, still not quite used to his human body again. He hit the ground and screamed, his recently-healed transformation injuries nearly blinding him with the pain. But he didn’t care about the pain, no. He needed, he needed, it was all he could think about, but he didn’t know what he needed, and his body would hardly cooperate to get it even if he did. 

“Professor Lupin?”

Every muscle in Remus’ body froze. He hadn’t heard her approach. Hadn’t smelled her. But he knew her voice even before he turned slowly to look at her, even if he couldn’t quite remember her name just yet. 

“Are you alright, Professor?” she said, taking a step toward him.

Remus didn’t even offer a warning growl before he threw himself on her, shoving her to the ground and landing above her. His teeth were less than an inch away from her throat we he stopped. Something was wrong. Leaning in so close that he lips brushed against her neck, he took a long, deep breath.

He couldn’t smell her fear. Her heartbeat was as slow and normal as if they were having afternoon tea together. It was inconsequential; he still wanted to rip open every artery in her body, but just as his jaw widened again to follow through with the terrible urge, he caught her serene smile and faltered again. He knew this girl. He knew, somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind that he knew her. His human side fought to surface, to think rationally. He pulled back marginally to get a better look at her.

“Luna,” he choked, his voice raspy and sore. He shook his head to try to clear it, scrambling off her. They blinked at each other for a moment, and then he realized that he was very, very naked. His hands automatically flew to cover himself. The wolf inside him growled viciously, desperate to resurface and terrifyingly angry at being shut out.

“You shouldn’t be here, Luna,” Remus said, then bent double as a coughing fit took him. He spit out a tuft of wet hair before he could speak again. “Go back to the castle now. Run. It isn’t safe here.”

Luna sat up, her gaze raking his figure. He tried to cover himself better and flushed when he realized his prick had begun to swell.

“You just transformed,” she said, the same eager look in her eyes that Remus remembered from his teaching days. She always got that look when she was caught up in something she found fascinating. 

Remus nodded curtly. It was no secret anymore that he was a werewolf. He saw no reason to lie. Luna was smart, she would know the dangers of a werewolf recently transformed and would flee while she was still alive. But Remus had forgotten that Luna rarely reacted like anyone else might.

“Can you still feel it? The wolf?” she asked, calmly brushing the dirt off her pants.

“Yes,” Remus groaned. “You have to go, you have to go now, Luna. I-I’m not safe right now, I want to--” he forced himself to stop. God, if he could just reach out and grab her, if he could feel her bones snap in his hands….

“I can help you get rid of him,” she said, sitting back on her feet and peering up at him.

Remus froze. “You can what?” 

“I can bring you back.”

“That’s not possible. If-if I could have gotten rid of it, don’t you think I--it just isn’t possible, Luna. There is no cure.”

“I don’t mean permanently,” she answered, one corner of her mouth twitching up in a half-smile. “But I have an idea, and I think it will work. To bring you back now. To make the wolf go away.”

Remus didn’t know what to say to that. What could she know that he didn’t? He had spent most of his life searching through every remote text on the subject of werewolves, looking for ways to ease his symptoms. Luna crawled forward to where Remus stood, rooted to the spot. 

“Your brain can’t focus on human or wolf,” she continued. “You need to give it something to focus on. You have to clear its thoughts away, Professor.”

Remus didn’t realize what she meant until her hands closed around his, guiding them away from where they covered his half-hard cock. His human thoughts immediately wanted him to pull away from her, but he spotted her pulse beating in her wrist and licked his lips as the wolf growled in his head. Luna took his moment of indecision as a chance to shuffle forward again, finally close enough to press her soft pink lips to the head of his cock. 

Heat coiled heavily in his stomach, and suddenly the wolf wanted something else entirely. Remus watched her, too torn to pull away, as she opened her mouth and took him gently in, tasting tentatively as she went. Already the urge to kill her began to fade as all of his blood rushed south to harden his cock in her mouth. A strangled sob of pleasure escaped him as her tongue licked exploratively into the slit. 

Remus knew it was wrong. He was twice her age. He had been her professor, and she obviously still thought of him in that capacity. At any moment, the wolf could snap out and break her neck. But the incredible thing was that the more confidently she sucked on him, the fainter his wolf seemed to get. Astoundingly, it seemed that Luna was right. With all of his focus on the hot wet heat of her mouth, he seemed less and less interested in hunting and killing. So Remus knew it was wrong, but the relief was so sweet, so completely, unexpectedly welcome, that he just couldn’t bring himself to stop her.

Luna gave her head a few tentative bobs, her lips gliding along the length of his member as he moaned. When she swallowed around him, his knees nearly buckled and one hand flew out to rest on her head, steadying himself. Through the haze of Luna’s sloppy sucks, Remus realized that her hair was getting in the way, and he gathered it together to hold in a ponytail away from her face.

Luna did not waste her energy on trying to look sexy or ‘perform’ as she sucked at him. Her mouth would do most of the work naturally, anyway. He goal was to help Professor Lupin come back to himself after a long night in the forest. Professor Lupin was the kindest man she had ever met - and also one of the most troubled. If she could help in any way to ease his suffering she would gladly do it. She had never given a blow job before (most of the boys at school avoided her), but as she let herself feel the weight of a heavy cock on her tongue, the salty taste of it as little beads of precome fell into her mouth, she realized that she actually quite liked it. Her skills were messy and unpracticed, but Lupin didn’t seem to mind at all, his eyes locked on her swollen lips stretched around him. 

It took longer than Luna had been expecting for Remus to begin showing signs that he was getting close. Perhaps she should have tried something fancier to speed the process along, but really, she had had enjoyed taking her time and didn’t want to rush things. She was pleased to see that it was working, too. Remus slowly relaxed above her, his mouth eventually going slack as he watched her with piercing eyes, gently holding her hair back behind her head as she bobbed and sucked and occasionally caressing one of her cheeks without realizing he was doing it. Little moans escaped him when she did something especially pleasing, and Luna cataloged each one so she knew what to do again. 

It was the swallowing that eventually undid him. With each one, his hips would give a little buck as his breath hitched, and she would struggle not to gag around him when he brushed the back of her throat. His breathing sped up, and his cock gave an involuntary twitch in her mouth.

“Luna,” he gasped around a low moan. “I’m going to--”

But it was too late; he had ridden the edge too long. With a cut-off gasp he began to come, spurt after spurt of hot come shot into her mouth. Luna swallowed again, trying to keep up, but some of it dribbled down her chin nonetheless. Above her, Remus shook, trying to keep his feet under him as he came harder than he had in years. 

When he had finished, she let his soft cock fall from her lips, darting her pink tongue out to lick over them. Remus groaned at the sight. How could Luna look so innocent with his come dripping from the corner of her mouth? 

“Luna, I’m so sorry. I tried to warn you--” he cut off, helping her to her feet.

Luna swiped her finger through the come on her face and popped it into her mouth, licking it off. “It’s ok, Professor. I wanted you to. Dad says werewolf semen helps attract Blibbering Humdingers.”

Remus frowned for a moment as he he was distracted by wondered what kind of home life Luna must have that she and her father talked about werewolf semen.

“Is it gone, then?” she asked, pulling him from his thoughts. “The wolf?”

“I...yeah,” Remus said slowly, realizing that the wolf was quieter now than it had been in ages. “It’s gone.” His voice came out half-awed as he said it.

Luna smiled serenely. “I thought so. Well, I should really get back to collecting mistletoe. The castle is having terrible trouble with nargles this year. I’ll see you later, Professor.”

Luna waved at him before turning back toward the castle, eyes scanning the tree above her for mistletoe as she went.

Remus stood naked in the Forbidden Forest, watching her go. ”Luna!” he called suddenly, then felt stupid when she turned to look at him. “Uh...thank you….”

“It was no problem, Professor,” and Remus had to wonder if she licked her lips on purpose or unconsciously after she said it. When it seemed that Professor Lupin had nothing more to say, she turned again.

“Luna!” he called again, and could have kicked himself. “I…” he faltered, unsure of what he wanted to say.

“I’ll wait for you right here the morning after the next full moon, Professor.” 

Remus gaped at her as she walked away, his cock twitching as it tried to harden again at the thought.


End file.
